Seeing Him For The First Time Again
by beccaj101
Summary: An Omegle Sherlock RP with me as John. Based upon a strangers prompt, based on a viral Youtube video- /watch?v IqebEymqFS8 John wakes up after surgery with Sherlock at his bed side, but he doesn't remember Sherlock. He just sees a handsome stranger. Fluff. Full prompt inside.


**Stranger:** Sherlock sighed, shifting in the small, uncomfortable chair he had been sitting in for about half an hour now. The doctors had said John would be waking up very soon, but apparently the drugs had made him drowsier than expected, because he was still half-asleep. But at least he was well. It hadn't been a very serious injury - the idiot had broken his arm when they had a run-in with a murderer - but Sherlock couldn't help but be worried for his boyfriend. When John finally moved, his eyes fluttering open, Sherlock felt a smile instantly appear on his face. He moved closer, looking down at the other. "Hello, John," he said softly, his smile widening when their eyes met.

**You:** "uuugghh... w-what is..oww" John said looking around dazed and in pain "it hurts" he said hoarsely wincing his eyes closed

**Stranger:** Sherlock raised an eyebrow but didn't comment on the drowsy state his partner was in. Instead, he simply nodded. "I know, it'll be better soon. Don't worry," he reassured.

**You:** John finally opened his eyes enough to look around "I need some medicine..." he looked over at Sherlock "more, more medicine please doctor...wow, you're...wow" he said to Sherlock

**Stranger:** Sherlock was slightly confused for a second, before understanding that apparently, John didn't quite recognize him at that moment, and apparently thought he was the doctor. "I'm not that doctor, John," he said with a fond laugh. "But they've already given you medicine, don't worry."

**You:** "you're so tall, and reaally hott...you have the prettiest, pretty eyes evar in the world...so blue" he said reaching out for Sherlock a little.

**Stranger:** Sherlock grabbed John's hand, standing up and sitting down on the edge of the hospital bed, so he could be even closer to John. "You think so?" he asked, not being able to hide the fondness in his voice.

**You:** "like wwooaaah...wh-who are you? What's your name?" he said his eyes still a little glazed over as he looked Sherlock up down.

**Stranger:** "My name's Sherlock," he answered, trying to suppress a laugh as he thought about how absurd and amusing the situation was. He leaned in a bit and whispered, almost like it was a secret, "I'm your boyfriend."

**You:** "/my/ /boyfriend/? Shut up! Bloody Hell, I did well...me and you? Together together?" he spoke slowly in slight miss belief.

**Stranger:** Sherlock knew that everything John was saying was because of the drugs, but he couldn't help but blush. "Yes, we live together, too," he explained.

**You:** John laughed excitedly "I live with a model, who's my boyfriend?" John giggled.

**Stranger:** Slightly taken aback by the comment, Sherlock huffed out a laugh and shook his head. "No, no. I'm a detective. We solve crimes together and /you're/ brilliant at helping me."

**You:** "wooow ...crimes? Crime solving...how long?...have we kissed yet? Can we do that, I'd like to kiss yooo, may me, may we" John rambled on his eyes drooping shut every now and then.

**Stranger:** "A long time," Sherlock answered teasingly, raising an eyebrow at the other questions. "Yes, we've kissed." A lot, he wanted to add, but instead just leaned down and pressed his lips quickly and softly to John's. "You should try getting some rest," he commented as he pulled back.

**You:** John with his eyes still closed from the kiss said "nononono, no,no, come back honey" he said trying to lean up into another kiss "do we call each other honey?" he asked opening his eyes again

**Stranger:** Sherlock chuckled quietly, humming thoughtfully as he considered the question. "You call me 'love' sometimes," he answered, pressing another soft kiss to John's lips, then another sweet one to his cheek. "You really should try sleeping a little bit. I promise I'll be here when you wake up."

**You:** "love... do we love each other?" he said enjoying the kisses a weak tired smile on his face.

**Stranger:** Sherlock hesitated for a second, before nodding, an honest smile on his face. "I love you very much," he admitted quietly, "And I hope you do too."

**You:** "I bet I do, I hit the jackpot...god...you're the most beautifulist man I've ever seen" He said looking up Sherlock again, he stared in amazement.

**Stranger:** Rolling his eyes but still blushing, Sherlock sat up a little straighter. "I'm very flattered, John," he teased, taking the man's hand in his.

**You:** "hehe you're sound smart too" John laughed. Then he had a look of curiosity on his face "hey stand up a second" he said to Sherlock.

**Stranger:** Sherlock smirked at the compliment, but frowned at the slightly odd request. He did as he was said, standing up for John. "... Yes?" he asked after a moment of just standing there.

**You:** John just smiled "welll this day just keeps getting better...you're just perfect, just wow" he tried to sit up but winced in pain. "Beautiful face and beeeautifull rest of you too, hehe"

**Stranger:** Sherlock quickly moved forward out of instinct, when he saw that John was in pain. He guided him back down into a laying position, shaking his head. "Try musing about how beautiful I am without hurting yourself, alright?" he joked, "Just stay like this until you feel better."

**You:** John hummed in agreement "yeah, you know best... I should listen to you" he whispered then yawned as he lay back down.

**Stranger:** "I should have you write that down and sign it," Sherlock joked, running a hand through John's hair.

**You:** John laughed and closed his eyes leaning into the touch "I'll happily sign...I'm really bloody lucky I have you" he sighed

**Stranger:** Sherlock pinched his lips together briefly, humming. "I'm rather lucky to have you, too..."

**You:** John just nodded weakly as he started to fall asleep again "Ssshherlock... Sherlock, I like that name" he said before he drifted into sleep again.


End file.
